


There Was Only One Bed

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, and it's not really a relationship, only minor mitchsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Everyone's favourite trope - bedsharing!Beca and Aubrey are forced to share a hotel room after an acapella conference in Austin. They're also forced to share a bed. Conversations ensue.





	There Was Only One Bed

Aubrey Posen sighed and tapped her nails against her arm. This queue was moving at an excruciatingly slow pace. Beca Mitchell was standing next to her, equally as unhappy about the wait but less obvious about it. They were standing at the check in desk of a hotel, where they’d been herded after their flight had been cancelled due to massive thunderstorms in Atlanta. 

They were in Austin after an acapella conference. Beca had been ashamed that she was associated with an acapella conference at all, but it hadn’t been so bad. They’d been invited to speak due to their historic performance in Beca’s freshman year - Aubrey since she had been the captain and Beca since she’d written the arrangement and had kept them on their winning streak the previous year. Aubrey had told her it was an honour and requested time off from work specifically to attend.

Everyone on their flight from Austin to Atlanta had been bussed to one of three nearby hotels for the night and Aubrey was ready to kill someone for a hot shower. Beca was just a grumpy traveller in general - it made her tired - but she figured being comped a hotel for the night would be fine, and they’d be back home the following night.

“Next,” a man said and Aubrey and Beca headed over. “Names please.”

“Beca Mitchell and Aubrey Posen,” Aubrey said. He matched it up to a list and hit a few keys on his computer.

“We’re all out of twin bed rooms,” he said. “Will a king suffice?” Aubrey was about to open her mouth to say that it absolutely would not but Beca interrupted.

“Yeah that’s fine,” she said, shooting a glare at the blonde. He coded two card keys and handed them over.

“Room service is open til one am,” he said. Beca took the keys, Aubrey still pouting, and they headed over to the elevator. 

“Calm down Posen,” Beca said. “You and I could fit in a king bed without touching if that’s what you’re afraid of. And just because I’m queer as balls doesn’t mean I’m going to jump your bones in the middle of the night.”

They took the elevator up to the correct floor and Aubrey waited while Beca unlocked the door. Once it swung open, Aubrey changed her mind about being in a bad mood.

Turned out they’d managed to end up in one of the nicer, bigger rooms. A suite, as it so happened. There was a little living area with a couch facing the television and the bedroom and bathroom branched off from there. 

“Okay maybe this is acceptable,” Aubrey said. “Would you mind if I took a shower?” Beca shook her head and Aubrey dig a few things out of her case and headed for the bathroom. Beca pulled her phone out and called Stacie, who was supposed to be picking them up from the airport, then her dad, just to fill him in. Then she changed out of her jeans and into sweatpants and tugged her bra off from under her tank.

By the time Aubrey emerged from the bathroom, she had her phone playing music through the little speaker on the side table and was flicking through the room service menu.

“Anything good?” Aubrey asked.

“Probably just burgers in our price range,” Beca said. They’d been given modest meal vouchers. 

“Screw price range,” Aubrey said. “Though burgers sound good.”

“I’m going to take a shower too,” Beca said. “Just grab me a cheeseburger, I’m not fussy.” Aubrey nodded and once she had towelled her hair dry, picked up the menu. She called downstairs and ordered them both dinner, adding a six pack of beers as well. Beca wasn’t exactly 21 yet, but Aubrey was so as long as she signed the room service bill it would be fine.

Beca came out with her face now free of makeup and looking a lot more relaxed though she was wearing the exact same clothes.

“I ordered burgers and beer,” Aubrey said.

“Beer?”

“May as well,” Aubrey said. “And I didn’t know if you preferred onion rings or fries so I got one of each and figured we could share.”

“Cool,” Beca said. She stuffed her things back in her bag and dropped onto the couch. She could feel Aubrey staring at her from the opposite end. “You alright?”

“Sorry?”

“I can feel your eyeballs on me dude,” she said. 

“Just what you said before,” Aubrey said. “What was the phrase... queer as balls?”

“Yeah,” Beca said. It clicked with her that Aubrey probably hadn’t known that. She’d told the Bellas but Aubrey hadn’t been there. “Oh, shit. Yeah, Jesse and I did not happen after the ICCA freshman year. I mean, for like a week or two, but it turns out I’m super gay.”

“Wow,” Aubrey said. “How did Jesse take that?”

“Pretty well actually,” she said. “I sat him down and explained and he realised it actually made sense so he was cool about it. I mean, I’d assumed I was straight but there was no chemistry at all and then I kissed a girl - different story.”

“That simple, huh?”

“The girl was Stacie,” Beca said. “It wasn’t a thing, we aren’t dating and we never did anything more than make out a little. Both kinda drunk and I’d never kissed a girl before. Then over the summer I met a girl at the studio where I was interning then and she and I hooked up a couple of times but she moved to Boston. But yep, definitely a lesbian.”

“Anyone significant?”

“Dated a little but nothing serious,” Beca said. “You?”

“Not in a long time,” Aubrey said. There was a knock on the door and Aubrey went and signed for their food, the polite young man wheeling the cart in.

It was actually pretty good. They kept chatting while they ate and drank their way through four of the six beers. Aubrey was starting to relax a bit now.

“So when did you realise that you were gay?” Aubrey asked. “Was there like a specific moment?”

“It was more a dawning,” Beca said. “Everyone saw me kiss Jesse at nationals. And it was okay, you know? But it definitely wasn’t some earth shattering, perspective changing event. And as I talked to the girls for the first couple of days they all described this very specific kind of feeling, kissing someone they were attracted to. And I realised I had never felt that, regardless of how much I liked Jesse.”

“Not once?”

“I didn’t realise I was supposed to enjoy it so much?” Beca said. “Not even before Jesse.That sounds weird. But yeah, CR, Stacie and I were drinking and talking about it all and CR said that she had only kissed like one dude in her life but it wasn’t until she kissed a girl that she realised what it was meant to be like. So Stacie said she would kiss me - since CR had a girlfriend - and yeah.” She shrugged. 

“You guys are still close though right?” Aubrey asked.

“Yeah he’s one of my best friends,” Beca said. She was surprised that Aubrey was asking so many questions about it, but it didn’t bother her. That was something she’d noticed herself - when people asked her about boys it had bothered her. But now that she was out and comfortable, it didn’t bother her when people asked about girls. 

By the time they finished dinner it was kind of late so they got ready for bed. Beca didn’t really want to make Aubrey uneasy about the sleeping arrangements, so she offered to sleep on the couch.

“Don’t be silly Beca, I don’t mind,” Aubrey said. “This bed is huge.” They climbed into the bed and settled under the covers, both women checking their alarms for the next morning. Beca flicked the light off on her side of the bed and closed her eyes, but for the second time that night she could feel Aubrey’s eyes on her. She rolled over to face her.

“What’s on your mind?” Beca said. “I can feel the burn of your eyes again plus I can also practically hear your brain going a million miles an hour.” Aubrey looked very much in two minds about talking, but Beca figured whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be something trivial. It looked like it was eating away at her.

“Okay,” Aubrey said finally. “But you have to promise me that what I’m saying now, you don’t tell anyone. Not Chloe or Jesse or anyone. Because I’ve never spoken about this to anyone before.” Beca sat up and turned her light back on.

“I swear,” Beca said.

“I asked you a lot of questions earlier,” Aubrey said. “And I’m grateful that you answered them, by the way, you didn’t have to. They were fairly personal. But there was a reason I asked them.”

“Okay,” Beca said. 

“So a couple months ago a guy from work asked me on a date and I turned him down because I said I just wanted to focus on the first part of my career,” Aubrey said. “Which is valid. But then I realised I’ve been making excuses not to go out with guys my whole life. I blamed my parents. School. College. Internships. Work. But at the end of the day I’ve just never really been attracted to them... and it’s not that I’m asexual because I do have... well...”

“I’m not judging here,” Beca said.

“I still have sexual urges and I even slept with a couple of guys but it was like... nothing,” Aubrey said. “And I’ve really spent a lot of nights wondering if I might actually be gay.”

“You think you might be gay?” Beca asked.

“I don’t know,” Aubrey said hopelessly. “But before you were saying that you didn’t know you were gay until that first moment Stacie kissed you. What if I’m the same? What if I just don't know yet?” Beca recognised that exact expression on her face, it was her back in freshman year all over again, and Aubrey's cheeks were pinking up from the sheer embarrassment.

“Oh,” Beca said. “First off, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s not always something people know about themselves, especially if they’ve been really force fed a super hetero mindset.”

“Which I think would apply,” Aubrey said. “My parents would never have even entertained this idea.”

“But I mean... I could kiss you,” Beca said. “If you want, that is. I mean, if you want to try it out. I wouldn’t tell anyone if you didn’t want me to.”

“Is it a really dumb idea?” Aubrey asked. “I’m like, way too old to not know this.”

“Says who?” Beca said. Aubrey wrestled with the decision in her head for a few minutes.

“You’d really kiss me?” Aubrey asked.

“Well that depends,” Beca said. “Do you actually want me to be the first kiss you have with a woman?”

“I think... I trust you,” Aubrey said. “And we’re friends. And you’re never going to let me live this down, but yes, you’re attractive.”

“Aubrey, I might be a sarcastic piece of shit most of the time but I’m not going to make fun of you during such a potentially significant moment,” Beca said. “So is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Aubrey said. “As long as it’s not going to make anything weird.”

“Okay then,” Beca said. “Relax. It’s just a kiss. No pressure, if you’re not into it, it’s fine.” Aubrey nodded and Bea leaned in toward her. 

Aubrey felt Beca’s lips settle against hers softly, just the barest of pressure. She reciprocated by pushing back a bit and Beca took the cue to continue. She let her lips press harder and part a little, and it was at this point that Aubrey sucked in a tiny gasp. She let her hand move to the back of Beca’s head. She felt the tip of Beca’s tongue pushing at her lips and parted hers instinctively. 

The kissing was something she wasn’t exactly new to, but she was concentrating on the way it felt. Kissing Beca was something she had never expected she’d be doing, but she was incredibly glad that she was. Because even just this kiss, it felt monumentally different. She could feel a rumbling, burning sensation in her chest. Her heart rate was increasing and she wanted to keep kissing her. 

Their tongues met and she let out an undignified noise. But Beca didn’t stop, didn’t pause to laugh at her. She just kept kissing her, and Aubrey kept kissing her back until she realised that she needed to breathe and she definitely needed to think about what this all meant. Beca pulled back.

“Your brain kicked in again,” she said. Aubrey nodded. “Go on, take a moment. But regardless of what just happened, you’re gonna be okay, Aubrey.”

“Yeah,” Aubrey said softly. “Thanks, Beca.” She got up and went into the little living area, while Beca laid back down in the bed, flicking her light back off. She hoped Aubrey wouldn’t freak out now. 

But she wasn’t out there long, just a few moments. She came back into the bedroom and got into bed, turned her lamp off and they both just lay there in silence and darkness. 

“Hey Beca?” Aubrey’s voice came quietly. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m gay,” she said. 

“Well, that’s okay,” Beca said. “You’re going to be just fine, and you don’t have to do all this alone.” It was completely silent for a few minutes, until Beca felt Aubrey’s hand sliding into hers under the blanket. She took it and squeezed it tight. This wasn’t a sex thing, it was a ‘my whole life just changed and I’m freaking out right now’ thing. That was something she was familiar with, so she let Aubrey grip her hand as they fell asleep. 

The next morning they were completely at ease with each other. Aubrey was definitely quieter than normal but there was no weirdness. They ate breakfast and checked out, headed back to the airport. Stacie was no longer picking them up, but Chloe was able to come and get them. Aubrey had been relentlessly checking the weather all morning in Atlanta and whilst it was still raining, it wasn’t the epic thunderstorm that had caused their overnight stay in Austin. Still, neither of them were completely satisfied that they were going to make it home until they’d actually boarded. 

It was a quiet flight back, and Aubrey spent most of it staring out the window, obviously deep in thought, so Beca was happy to pull her headphones on and listen to music for the duration. 

Chloe was oblivious to any subtle shift in Aubrey as she picked them up. She chatted away happily with the pair of them about the conference and what the girls at the Bellas house had been up to while they were gone. Aubrey was first to be dropped off since Beca and Chloe were both headed to campus, so they drove to her apartment. Chloe offered to help Aubrey with her bag, but the blonde declined. Beca didn’t want to just let her go, so right before Chloe started the car she spoke. 

“Oh, shoot,” Beca said. “Hang on, Chloe, I won’t be a sec I swear.” She got out and headed into Aubrey’s building, catching her on the stairs.

“Bree,” Beca said. “Uh… I know Chloe is your best friend and everything, but if you need someone to like, talk to. You should call me. Because I’ve been where you are. It’s weird. So yeah. If you need.” Aubrey let go of her carry on rolling case and embraced Beca for a moment. 

“Thank you,” she said. “I will. It might help. I’m going to tell Chloe soon, but like you said. You’ve at least done this.” Beca smiled at her.

“If Chloe asks, I came to pay you back for coffee and donuts at the airport,” Beca said. “And call or text me any time.” Aubrey nodded and Beca headed back downstairs and got into the car.

“Sorry,” Beca said. “I owed Bree some cash for airport food and I didn’t know when I was going to see her next.” Chloe just started the car and started talking again while Beca half listened and half wondered how Aubrey was going to go, dissecting this revelation in her head. They were almost back on campus when the text came through.

[I’m already freaking out. Can we talk? Tomorrow after work?] Beca smiled.

[Sure. I’ll see you then.]


End file.
